The Unrighteous Path of the True Shinobi
by Hesitant-Believer
Summary: The First Generation of Shinobi were different from the flashy, jutsu spamming ones that followed their fall. Naruto stumbles upon some of the few remaining members, and with his goals in mind, seeks to master their art. First Chapter explains more.
1. An Unrighteous Path

**A.N.-** I am starting this story and putting The Heart of Jubi on hiatus for awhile while I collect my thoughts on it. This story, however, should be much simpler. I am trying to make it less complicated, and the pairing has already been decided. I would love to have a Beta on this, if anyone cares to read it, so if you know anyone please help me out by asking them for me. Otherwise, review and let me know what you think, because I've had this idea since Naruto came out, and I'm unsure if it's really similar to anyone else's works before mine. Let me know what you guys think, I'm aiming for ten reviews before my next post. Ja ne~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do own both the idea, and the character's I've introduced as OC's.

**Prologue/Beginning**

It is said that shinobi have lived in the world for many a year, created and given life by a man known as the Rikkudo Sennin, or the Sage of Six Paths. By legend he sealed a great beast away into himself, and gained abilities far greater than any mortal could have imagined. These powers became widespread, and soon many of the strongest men and women in history became followers of this singular man's ways. 'Jutsu' was born. Chakra, known only as the life force that supported the body before this time, became a weapon with a focus on ending lives and causing mass destruction. However, with the Sage still alive no one had a need to use their techniques for any other purpose other than perfecting them and specializing them to their usage. Thus, illusions, healing, fighting, and even manipulating the very elements of the world became available, as clans began to form due to similar strengths in their abilities.

For a time, these powers were only used to better the world, to bring life where destruction had once run rampant. That is, until the day the Sage died in a flood of energy that spread away into nine separate streams, a tenth shooting into the sky in a morbidly wondrous beam. Beasts began to form from where each energy landed, and it was in that moment that the idea of 'darkness' came into being. The tenth beam had formed a humongous orb within the sky, its pale light illuminating the world while its presence bathed it in blinding darkness. Cursed by the newer beasts that roamed the land, the first shinobi were those that hid within the dark curtain of the night where they could sleep in slight peace. The first shinobi, while cowardly, did not use their trained abilities in fear. They knew what would occur if they did, and attracting an 'Akuma' thanks to their impressive display of chakra was something that only brought massacre.

No, the first shinobi used little chakra, relied on stealth, and killed others of their kind only when directly opposed or threatened. It was not until the children, blessed with the blood of the Sage, grew old and combined the powers they'd been given with their shinobi lifestyle, did the shinobi change. Daylight became there's to reign in, flames and earth bent beneath their will and soon the 'Akuma' they'd run from so desperately before were given a name. Instead of fearing the newly dubbed 'Tailed Beasts', the people began to hate them and actively hunt them down. One by one, the beasts the Sennin had sealed away began to disappear, now residing in the darkness of chained existence. Clans no longer wore masks or dark clothing, they did not hide or feel the need to remain awake during the night. Sleep became a nightly routine, instead of training or hunting.

Years passed before the members of the first shinobi all but disappeared, giving way to the flashy antics of their children born not in strife, but a time of great abundance. Those still alive did not live very long, as clans formed due to affiliation with power and began to ransack the land to prove their worth. The land died away as it was coated in chakra, the clouds billowed out black as flames burnt down the small towns and villages of others. Stealth was used for awhile, but sloppy assassinations and a sense of entitlement coupled with the need to be recognized always caused factions to perform ludicrous techniques in the open rather than end a battle with few casualties. All in all, it was no surprise a being like Madara Uchiha would come into the world under the belief that they could hold the world in their palms. Great battles followed in his path towards taking over as the dominant clan, though the Senju were always there to balance them out. Soon, the Senju dominated in the land _Hi no Kuni_, and the first hidden village was formed, Konohagakure.

Centuries would pass as wars began to encompass the rising shinobi forces, valiant efforts on every side shaping the world into what it would be in the current present time. Madara, still alive through the cruel humor of Kami, forced the release of the most powerful of the sentient chakra beings, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Yondaime Hokage, the current and most relatable Hokage to the first generation of shinobi, was forced to use his remaining life to seal away the beast into his own son, watching his wife with a sad smile as they both perished from the wounds they received. Madara's goal had partially been achieved, however, as he left with a plan in mind, while the main target of our story lay in the arms of an aged warrior. A sad, wrinkled smile formed on his face as he coddled the child, shaking him lightly to quell his tears.

_6 Years Later_

A small child lay hidden among the trash and recycling, eyes wary of any of the silhouettes that held flames or sharp objects in their grasp. His skin burned all over, and his sight was blurry, but he knew what was happening around him in general. Keen senses seemed to develop on him at a similar rate of the Inuzuka children, though his were less acute or sensitive. Right now he had a grasp of what was going on around him, but what had occurred earlier in the day had left his mind a small bit rattled. Cursing softly, the blonde-haired child slid from the dented metal bin and further into the alley, scaling a rusted fence when he'd heard no movement for a long while. As he landed silently on the other side, he let out a huff of breath, his mind wandering back to merely hours before this moment.

He had been rolling a small ball the Hokage had given him for his birthday a year or so back, and he hadn't seen the other boys running around the corner. One of them had tripped over the boy, immediately halting all of them in one instance. Each turned to apologize, only to scowl at the smaller boy before them, their apologies turning into loud insults and sneers. Naruto, the blonde-haired child, had never seen the first punch coming until he was on the ground being pummeled by them. He was used to this kind of treatment from the children of the village, which were never as bad as a few bruises or a broken rib or two. Today, for some reason, the boys felt the need to go that extra step further and stop their physical beating for a more permanent pain. Taking the ball, one of the boys took out a practice kunai and began stabbing it in odd intervals in an attempt to burst it.

Naruto, who by now was recoiling in the pain and stinging sensation of his natural healing, was screaming for him to stop while he was held on the ground. Suddenly a loud 'pop' rang out, and his fruitless struggles stopped as his tear-filled eyes fell on the deflated object of his Jiji's affection. He remembered seeing red for a moment, feeling an intense rage that overcame his senses, and in the next moment he stood with bloody knuckles and three or four bodies around him battered and bruised. They were moaning in pain, obviously in loads of physical pain, but they were still alive. What followed next was quite unfortunate as Naruto was forced to flee the area due to a screaming old banshee woman with pink hair calling that 'the fox had been let loose!'

So, he had spent an entire day running from the small mob that had gathered to hunt him down. In the end he'd escaped with no injury, though he was within an area of Konoha he was rather unfamiliar with. Darkness seemed to prevail here along with the smell of rotting vegetables and meat, causing Naruto's body to convulse as he barely held in his lunch. Squinting, he caught sight of a small doorway slightly cracked open, and, with all the innocence a child could muster, entered in belief that it'd be a safe place to dwell. Naruto had a home, yes, but he was smart enough to know that whoever was looking to punish him would be there first, so he had no choice but to wait out the mob. The small alley he'd entered behind the fence was like a small neighborhood, each building closely linked together yet seemingly shaded by its own close quarters. The waning sun gave little to no light, so Naruto never noticed the two figures that stood within a nearby window, glaring at his form as he entered an empty house.

_Several Hours Later_

The feeling of cool metal sliding along his skin awoke a startled Naruto from his dreams in shock, his body shaking for a minute beneath the hold of thin ninja wire. It cut lightly into his skin, eliciting a breathless scream from his lips as he tensed for a moment. Relaxing his form abit, Naruto felt the wires hold on him lessen as the familiar hissing began to emit from his fresh wounds. Silence soon entered the room that was covered in darkness, and Naruto was only left to believe that he'd somehow been found out by the villagers in their conquest to harm him. Defeated, Naruto began to formulate a number of ideas in his head to take away the utter feeling of his oncoming death.

Those thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of a cough that alerted him to two separate forms within the room. They were right in front of him, one a good bit taller than the other, yet similar in that both had arrived before him with no sound clad in the darkest of uniforms he'd ever seen. The only sign that either of them were truly there was the small bit of light that glinted off of the smaller ones indigo-shaded orbs, and the light that flashed on the dark metal of the weapon the taller one held. Holding his breath, Naruto felt that familiar fear well up within him, the kind that caused the body to freeze and the muscles to tense. This fear welled up in him so strong that he felt sweat began to pool around his forehead, his heart pace quickening as he stared death in the face.

But, that wasn't the type of person he was. And in that instant he lifted his head and let a hardened (For a six-year old) stare of cerulean direct itself to the two standing before him, yelling as he did. "What do you want with me? As if a shorty, or a tall creeper like you could do anything to me! I'll get out and then I'l-Umph!"

"Urusai~!" The smaller of the two forms had finally had enough of the loud boy's yelling, and proceeded to shove a rather thick rag into his open mouth. Tearing the mask away, the indigo-eyed silhouette revealed itself to be a young girl no older than Naruto, her hair a similar shade to her eyes. "Like you should call anyone 'shorty'! I'm way taller than you!" Her voice rang out loud and clear into his ear, as a muffled yell barely passed his gag, leaving a confident smirk on the girl's face.

The taller figure sighed through its mask, before removing it as well to reveal a man with chestnut brown hair and indigo-colored orbs as well. Signaling the girl to move, he walked to the side of the bed and held the knife to Naruto's throat with no hesitation. When he spoke, a wave of killer intent sent Naruto tense once more, caused partially due to the emotionless tone the man spoke in. "Why have you stepped upon these grounds?"

"I-I…I was ru-running from a mob. They…wanted to hurt me?" He left no room for excuses, and Naruto was just unsure of where exactly he was, leading him to answer hesitantly, questioning even himself in fear.

"If that is true, why did you not leave immediately after?" Once more, the voice sent shivers down his spine. The knife drew blood, the prickling sensation now a dull sting in his thin neck, giving Naruto little room to take a breath lest his neck be stabbed further.

"I was…" He glanced around with a slight red tinting his cheeks as he shuffled nervously, only to tense as a loud 'ahem!' from the girl brought his attention back. "I was scared…only a little bit though! I was gonna rest here, and then beat up everyone who crossed me!"

Chuckling abit, the older male let the knife lift from the boy's throat, before a small bit of killer intent shook Naruto once more. "I am going to the Hokage, meanwhile she will watch you." With a nod of his head, the indigo-haired girl adorned a serious face, unsheathing a small knife of her own before taking the older man's place. "If I find even a bit of your story to be untrue, or the Hokage confirms any sort of devious nature to your character, then I shall personally give her the right to rid you of your life. Til then, ja~" Another chuckle escaped his lips before the mask was reapplied, as the man simply vanished from his spot with no indication of his departure.

"I'm going to remove the rag…Keep your mouth shut, and nothing will come to harm you…_yet_." To give her credit, she could mask her emotions just as well as the older man before her had, and the ending threat held a promise in it Naruto hoped would not come to fruition. As the rag was removed, and his breath returned to him, Naruto followed her orders and lay in silence.

For about an hour or so, that is. Soon, he found himself twitching, his mouth opening to form words before the sound of metal sliding from a sheath alerted him to her presence once more. The time he'd spent in the darkness allowed him further inspection of her form, seeing as it was all he could do. What she wore was something he'd only seen in story books up until that point, that being the out-dated and once uniform shinobi attire. Arm guards of pure obsidian lay just below her elbow, similar in length to the shin-guards of the same shade. The rest of her outfit was a dark blue, or purple, he couldn't tell yet, though that wasn't what attracted most of his attention. Cerulean constantly met indigo, as he watched her eyes with some unknown curiosity, just before something clicked in his mind.

"You're…a lot like me!" His loud voice caused the girl to jump, as a knife nicked his cheek slightly. Her extended arm quickly recovered, drawing another weapon before she walked up closer to him and held it to his throat.

"What did you say…?"

"What I meant was, you seem lonely! Like…you have no other friends." Naruto's eyes closed quickly in fear of feeling the cold steel slide against his neck. When nothing happened, he let his left eye open slowly to glance at her. What he found was shocking to him, as he witnessed the once confident girl looking out the window with a far-off expression adorning her facial features. Pale moonlight bathed her small form, but to the young Naruto she was the picture of beauty, an angel hidden in the dark.

"I was going to ask…if maybe you'd want to be friends, since you only seem to have one…" That snapped her attention back towards him, as an angry glare painted her face at the moment, a fist slamming down right next to Naruto's cheek.

"And 'why' would I want to be friends with a no good trespasser like yourself?" Her scream echoed throughout the nearly empty room, before a burst of smoke alerted both to the presence of another figure. The chestnut haired man entered while rubbing the back of his head, a knife flicking out of his hand and cutting the wires that held Naruto to the bed. With a relieved sigh, the boy sat up, his chest stinging for a moment for reasons he could not explain. Maybe her declaration had hurt more than he'd thought, but he slipped that into the corner of his mind as he noticed the man throw him a scroll.

"Sorry about the wires, child, but it would seem we've made a misjudgment in your character. You have to understand, we're of a dying 'clan', and any attempted attack on our sacred ground would require this type of action no matter who it may be…Anyway, I talked it over with Hokage-sama, and in that scroll is a written statement allowing you access to this place in times you feel your life endangered…" Walking forward to grasp his knife, the man bowed to Naruto only slightly, just enough to show an apology for the inconvenience. "Otherwise, I entrust you with its location, and believe you won't tell others?"

Nodding slowly, Naruto slipped his legs off the side of the bed, stretching his arms and attempting to get rid of the cramp in his back. The window beside his recent bed showed a small bit of the village Naruto loathed to walk back into for the moment. He loved Konoha to death, and wished to protect it, but his apprehension mainly lay in getting harmed for the second time that day. Despite it being the dead of night, drunks and shady figures were always a possible target audience to his undoing. An idea suddenly hit Naruto as he looked into the dark night, an idea that he was unsure of at first, but was inspired by the girl who stood a few feet away from him with that glare still active.

"Excuse me…" His voice was calm and light as he looked at the older male with closed eyes, body sliding to the floor as he took a low bow. He may be talkative and disrespectful, but he knew where he needed manners and how they needed to be used. "Can you train me to be able to hide, and be strong to protect others? Kinda like you and her? I want to be a ninja…but I'm not sure how I can do that if I have no training. Please, consider this my selfish request in return for keeping your secret.."

Staring at the boy for a moment, they both looked to each other before the older one walked closer to him. The word 'ninja' had caused both to stand still, knowing the past their ancestors had gone through to keep their own lifestyle alive. If this boy wished to be a ninja, a shinobi of Konoha, then they could not stop him. But he wanted to be able to hide and protect, not to be flashy and powerful.

"Very well…" His words brought Naruto's head up with a hopeful glint in his cerulean orbs. "However, you will have to learn our manner of fighting, our way of being a shinobi. The Path of the Unrighteous, those willing to hide in shadows and slit throats or strangle a target, and return home to hug their child with the very same hands. If you are willing, Naruto, then I will teach you…You are to call me Shakou**, and her **Ankoku**, until we can trust you with our true names. For now, let darkness envelop you in sleep, for we begin your training when the moon appears tomorrow."**

**His words faded into the night as Naruto felt sleep begin to overtake him, both silhouettes disappearing as they had come. No sign of departure, just dispersal into the night. Tomorrow he'd return home and gather his things, and with a smile on his face, Naruto felt he would become strong enough to protect those he wished to protect. Two new people, the Shade and the Darkness, would lead his path. Little did he know just how ancient there powers were, and how powerful of a true shinobi he was to become.**


	2. Rebirth of a Shinobi

**A.N. - ** Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but I really like this story over my other one so I'm hoping this one receives positive reviews so that I can keep writing it. Please leave me a review if you feel I should continue this one, or flame it if you want. Just want some feedback.

**BETA READERS**! I need one, if anyone is interested. I can't catch all my mistakes.

Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright and owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his writers, so I do not own it. I am simply writing a story based off of it.

**Rebirth of a Shinobi**

If one were to ask the typical denizen of Konohagakure what darkness symbolized, most would reply with either sleep or a break from work. Humans naturally have an aversion to the darkness; to the eerie light of the moon that shone barely enough to illuminate ones hand inches before their gaze. Light is the friend to the weak, and the warmth that gives strength in times of terror. Shinobi, however, should have given a different answer entirely. The night should be their friend and closest ally in a war against an enemy unknown, it should bathe them in obscurity and clothe them in anonymity. But, as Naruto gazed upon the chalkboard glazed over in a thin layer of dust and chalk residue, reminders of lessons already learned and ignored, he couldn't help but scoff at the class around him.

Letting a single digit extend the puffy white collar, Naruto eyed the atrocious suit he'd been given by his surrogate father. Shakou, seeing as he and Ankoku were required to hide away constantly, had informed Naruto that he'd spend his nights with them training. The one stipulation was that he would still be required by law to attend the Academy, to which he'd need to hide his abilities. When he'd asked, Shakou had simply told him that as a Shinobi, it was his duty to keep others in the dark until they could be trusted. Hence his persona as Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's most annoying prankster and least successful ninja candidate since the village's founding. His voice carried a boisterous tone, his bodysuit masking the lithe and flexible build from his training, and his colors bled with absurd brightness that even an untrained civilian could spot him hiding. All part of the act.

In truth, for the past six years Naruto had slept through the less practical lessons in the academy, focusing only on theory in the fields of jutsu and ignoring the flashy display of Raiton and Douton. Out of all the types he'd heard Iruka ramble on about, he'd only found that Futon fit the style he was working with, seeing as most of those techniques made little noise when used on a small scale. Besides theory, Naruto paid little attention to the history of clans or Kekkai Genkai, having already amassed sufficient data on them with his training. '_One should not spend time gathering knowledge unless their target is known, in which one can be most prepared. In the dead of the night or the midst of war, one will never know what their opponent will pull out. What you should know of history is this: Foolish men cause war, and foolish clans lead their cause. This will repeat long after we die and return in our new bodies.' _Shakou had told him this one night after training, when he'd first attempted to complete an assignment given to him by his daytime sensei at the time.

Needless to say, Naruto's strength did not lie in his mind's ability to retain useless facts and information beyond the key facts. The men discussed had long since fallen in battle or succumbed to old age, so it was pointless to study their existence. Sadly, the grading curve determined a Shinobi's candidacy, and nearly 60% of the grade was based on tests involving algebraic equations, a grasp on physics, and historical background. The other 40% was split into how students performed in applying their knowledge on the field: 10% sects between taijutsu performance, weapons and general accuracy, basic jutsu, and overall performance in past survival exercises. To pass, one would only need around 3% from each of those four sections if they had memorized material useless to them otherwise, for a general score of 82%. An 80% by the end of the year was required to partake in the final exam, which simply tested a student with a random task they'd need to perform before two observing staff.

In other words, Naruto's lack of knowledge and his act of idiotic indifference was part of his downfall and the main hindrance behind his graduating til now. It was the reason a boy named Rock Lee was capable of passing without any abilities in the basic jutsu sect. Haruno Sakura, a girl with virtually no use to Konoha beyond a researcher or possibly medical staff, was also another example Naruto had discovered. The pinkette was known around the academy for achieving perfect marks on all her exams, to the point that with hardly any skill in the other sections passed ahead of even Naruto. Her self-righteous attitude and belief in the dark-haired Uchiha made her ideal for Naruto to begin to admire, though his persona received a lot of abuse from said girl. Punches, kicks, ear-numbing screams, all of it and more.

He'd found that, besides the heirs and heiresses to clans, none of the Shinobi around him were of any noteworthy mention. Even then, some of those from clans were nothing to be feared. Yamanaka Ino was hardly a threat if the opponent simply evaded her attempts to overtake them, seeing as she had no knowledge of traps or basic defense. Hyuuga Hinata was too shy to place herself in battle with any confidence, meaning her Doujutsu, the Byakugan, was useless to her as was her taijutsu. Inuzuka Kiba had quite the skill in taijutsu, and the confidence to demonstrate his skills with his partner Akamaru any time he felt the need to show dominance. And that, in a sense, would get him killed, especially considering he had no volume control nor tact when attempting to hide. In fact, all the heirs had their flaws except, or atleast Naruto thought, Aburame Shino. Even then, if it were to be an all-out face-off, Naruto was confident he could undo any of the members of this class in seconds.

'_Maybe…'_ He thought, furrowing his brow as he played his role, laying his head down to feign sleep. '_Maybe this whole false personality thing is rubbing off on me…I'm getting cocky…' _Slowly the feelings of exhaustion began to weigh heavily upon his eyelids, barely registering the silhouette of Umino Iruka as he drifted into a small memory of his younger days.

||Six Years Ago: The 'Abandoned Alley'||

Gasps. Pants. Sweat. All three came from the form of a young boy running for dear life through the darkened halls of one of the many empty buildings around him. His cerulean orbs looked to his back, watching in vain to catch sight of something hidden from him. Small cuts adorned his skin and shirt, his cheeks stained with shed tears and his heart practically beating out of his chest. The night before he had been told he was going to train with Shakou and Ankoku, and he had gone home to care for his remaining affairs and belongings. Little did he suspect that his training began the moment his feet kicked the dust off the ground just beyond the rusted fence.

A barrage of dull knives and senbon slammed into him and had caused him to cry out in pain, as the masked form of both of the Shinobi stood before him. Cold, violet eyes scanned the downed form of the boy, before the older one dispersed into the shadows. Kneeling forward, the younger of the two nin bent over and grasped Naruto by his collar, hoisiting him into the air with ease unbecoming of someone her age and size. Ankoku sneered at him beneath her cloth cover, uncaring gaze staring into a pair of clenched closed eyes too scared to open.

"This is it? This is what you want to be? Sniveling, crying, fetal? What a pathetic kid!" Throwing him back against the fence, Ankoku watched him fall again while tripping over the few belongings he'd brought with him. Most of it, she noted, was in disrepair: consisting of whatever rations he'd had left and a tattered blanket and pillow with many marks in it from stitch work. "Hmph, go ahead and cry you little baby! Like you could be a good Shinobi, just climb back over and leave!"

Naruto felt each word stab into him like a hot knife, worse than any bouts of depression or insults he'd received from the villagers. He stumbled as he stood, hunched over in slight pain. The wounds never hurt, the bruises would heal, but this memory would stay with him for as long as he would live. Lacing his fingers into the rusted fence, Naruto began to climb the high wall as Ankoku scoffed, shaking her head in disappointment. What she missed, however, was Naruto's sandaled foot as he pushed from the fence and slammed it into her chest. Confident laughter erupted from his throat as he stood above her, his gaze hardened but jubilant.

"Ha! If I'm a bad Shinobi, then you must be the weakest one in all the Elemental Nations! I'm not gonna let some flat-chested, mean-spirited person like you stop me!" Naruto's gallant exclamation were, unfortunately, his last words. Ankoku didn't find them humorous, and with a murderous glint in her eye set to scarring him with her real kunai and shuriken. Unlike before, Naruto found that the first cut, one she'd put upon his right cheek, was a real threat to his body. And so the chase began.

That was the order of the events so far, and he'd only barely managed to avoid her wrath for the better part of an hour. Relying on what little moonlight he had to guide him through the busted doors, Naruto felt the burning of each cut as his healing rate took control. He was just now adjusting to the darkness but still could not catch wind of her scent, nor the sound of her feet. Ankoku, for lack of a better description, had become the darkness. Naruto didn't know when it would end or when he'd be able to rest from the death she offered him with each blade, but he knew if he stopped running he'd be doomed. Rounding a corner, he slammed his jaws closed and slid to a sitting position, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Suddenly he felt his hair part, cold steel splitting abit of his skin as it skimmed his skull slightly and caused him to release a yelp. She was still unnoticeable, hidden away, but Naruto knew her violet orbs were watching him with every intent on ending his life with a second blade. Moving his hands hastily to the handle of the steel blade, Naruto watched the darkness. He had little hope, his body throbbed with pain and he was no closer to his goal of protecting others. Her words rang out like a nagging negative force, pushing him to nearly unleash a new set of tears.

'_This is it?'_

'_Why would I wanna be friends with a no good trespasser like yourself?'_

'…_just climb back over and leave!'_

Within that moment, Naruto felt a feeling of rage build within his abdomen, an unfamiliar heat basking him in anger. His muscles tensed, wounds hissing as they began to close, his fingernails and canines elongating. Ankoku watched in fascination as he ripped the kunai from just above his head, blood sizzling from the heat his body began to produce in his anger. Her hand was raised with a shuriken held in place, yet hesitation and curiosity lead her to watch him as he sniffed the air, his eyes snapping open wide. Red slits. Terrifyingly alluring red slits. Ankoku felt fear as they opened wide and stared into the darkness, stared into the darkness that was meant to shroud her form. Stared into the darkness, right through her.

The kunai that left his hand caught her just beside one of her eyes, hardly missing the vital organ and sending her to the floor from the sudden shock. The object of her terrorizing actions was now the terrorist, the beast that had escaped her watchful eye and was lost within the shadows. Naruto, unbeknownst to her, stood poised with claws ready to strike…

||Present Time: Academy||

Naruto sighed lightly as he shook himself into consciousness, hearing his name being called to head to the back room to complete his task to graduate. With an enthusiastic scream about his false goals for the future, becoming the Hokage and a respected ninja, Naruto left the room on the balls of his feet. Squinting, he attempted to recall what had overtaken him that night, though bits and pieces were still inaccessible to his memory. The only thing that prevailed before the actual events was the image of a slit eye staring into his very being, judging him while a mad cackling voice edged closer to his ears and whispered sweet words laced with violent intent. Nightmares of the time still haunted him, and Shakou always avoided the question with more intense training.

Standing before the paper-thin door, Naruto steeled himself, flaring his chakra for a moment to clear his tenketsu and get his chakra pathways circulating. Masking his face in the all familiar grin, Naruto ripped the door open only to meet Iruka and Mizuki, both observing his actions with dismay.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Interesting…entrance…Anyway, your test will be to make a simple Bunshin, two minimum. Any more will simply add to your score. Start any time!" Mizuki offered a small smile as he waved Naruto to begin. On the inside Naruto scowled, knowing the white-haired man held no positive feelings towards his performance. Iruka, however, he knew to have some sort of affection towards him, even if it was simply a relationship between sensei and student. The man held no ill-will towards him, and to that Naruto could respect him just abit.

Raising his fingers into the typical handseal for Bunshin, Naruto noticed a rather malevolent gleam in Mizuki's eyes. Once more, his training kicked in as he instinctively analyzed the older male with extreme prejudice, his mind and instincts screaming at him to steer clear. A stagnant air hung about him, a hint of snake and blood mingling together that caused his eye to twitch. Mizuki had a plan, he had an ulterior motive and Naruto would be damned if he didn't inform Shouka of his sudden shift in personality. But, he could be wrong, and with that possibility in mind he slipped into concentration and heard an all familiar 'poof'. Besides him stood three clones, two perfect, and the third altered just a bit by Naruto on purpose to not appear too well trained.

Bending at the knees, Naruto played the role of exhaustion rather well, hands grasping his lower thigh as he let his breath escape him in pants. Iruka seemed pleased, offering the boy applause while Mizuki fidgeted ever so slightly. His discomfort was not hidden to Naruto's watchful eye, as he stood up and smiled at the men, before grasping the metal Hitai-ate from the table to their side. Waving, he burst through the room clumsily, before collecting himself in the hall. Noting that no one was around, Naruto let the frown overtake his mouth, his calloused fingers grasping the zipper of his jumpsuit and removing it in one swift motion. The cloth slid off him to reveal the same outfit Shouka and Ankoku wore, minus the tonbi sandals which he could not wear in public.

Slipping the cloth over his spiky locks and covering his whiskered-cheeks, the newly accepted Shinobi of Konohagakure sped off. A black blur to his class, Naruto fled the persona he'd created and the life he'd shown, donning his new apparel with a plan already beginning to form in his mind. His future was his to grasp, and he could finally become one of them.

||Present Time: The 'Abandoned Alley'||

Entering the grounds had always been the same for Naruto, never before had he ever suspected any sort of greeting or loving embrace. After his first attempt to enter with no resistance, Naruto made sure to have his guard up and mind focused. Too many near-death experiences came as his training progressed, from poison gas to multi-level explosive tags. Nothing could surprise him when he entered the darkened world of the alley, the homes that stretched on into endless rust like a haven he could flee to should he be overwhelmed. So, when he cleared the fence in a running jump, the kick headed for his ribcage did not shock him.

Falling to his knees, Naruto let his back fall out as he slid underneath the roundhouse kick, eyes scanning the empty space that had housed his opponent mere moments before. His body pushed itself upward, the sound of cloth shifting drawing his attention to his left side in time to raise his arms to block a second kick for his chest. Pushing forward, he watched the black figure launch themselves away, back into the shadows. One breath. A barrage of shuriken exploded from the shadows and ripped through his clothes, only to be replaced by a rotting log that had been within one of the houses.

Naruto placed his back against the wall, wary of his opponent's next move. There was nothing flashy about these battles, as they were short encounters meant to confuse and disorient before a killing blow could be found. Catching sight of a blur, Naruto launched himself through a nearby window just before a kunai could enter his building. Seconds later an explosion ripped the barren building apart, the flames singing his eyebrows as he let the heat of the flames bathe him. It was an advantage he was unaware of, his tenant having given his skin a high resistance to heat and flames. And at this moment he used this advantage and saw through the moving fire. There she stood, masked and prone. One more breath.

Both of them burst towards the other, hands sliding into holsters on either leg to retrieve a kunai mere seconds before the sounds of metal colliding could be heard. Slicing horizontally, Naruto watched her bend backwards and placing both hands upon the ground. Her feet pushed upward and nearly clipped his chin, missing by a mere inch as he dove to the side. Another charge and the two were forced into a deadlock, as cerulean meet violet in an emotionless game of intimidation. Neither wavered, even as the flames grew beside them, both holding their kunai against the other in an attempt to overpower and take control.

Ending the lock, Naruto ducked beneath the weapon and dropped his own. The masked woman fell forward as he leapt from beneath his, slamming into her body and pushing her back into the ground. A small scuffle ensued, as Naruto avoided several sweeps of the sharpened blade to his neck, his arms attempting to take hold of her own. Succeeding, Naruto struggled to force it to her neck, sticking close to her to avoid her legs from catching him at the neck. As he held the blade to her neck, his unseen grin spread as he tried to speak. Unfortunately for Naruto, a larger figure had placed a thin wire around his neck and pulled it taut, lifting him off of the smaller Shinobi.

"What did I tell you?" Shakou's voice echoed into Naruto's ears as he spared no sympathy, listening carefully as Naruto struggled to gain a breath.

"A-Always…c-check for all….en-enemies first before engaging one!" Naruto's fingers curled around the metal as he tried to pull it away, choking softly as he felt his head lighten. Ankoku slipped her mask off to reveal herself, a scar marring her left eye and two cuts on her neck being the only true addition to her appearance besides her now pony-tail styled locks. Her eyebrows rose in amusement as she chuckled, placing her knife back into her holster while walking over to pick his Hitai-ate from the ground.

"Dropped this!" Ankoku giggled lightly as she watched Naruto be dropped to the floor, Shakou done with the lesson and moving on to whatever business he had to attend to. The man was a mystery, but he had been off of missions for the last few years and it was an unspoken agreement that he'd begin taking up missions from the Hokage as soon as Naruto was declared a Shinobi. So, as he waved towards his leave, Naruto and Ankoku began simply waved back, knowing their loyalties towards the village were more important. Either way, as he leapt over the fence, Ankoku dropped the headband onto Naruto.

"Keh, no need to be bitter that I beat you…" Offering a cocky smile, Naruto snatched the headband up and stuck it within the fold of his belt.

"Not bitter about letting you win, not like I was actually trying…" Ankoku brushed her hair away with a swift brush of her hand, turning to walk away as she spoke. "Besides, not like a little baby could ever harm me!"

Though she hadn't meant to, Ankoku's words made Naruto cringe. He knew what he'd done, he knew the only scars she'd ever received on her body were his doing whether it was in malice or not. But, he only recognized one. The other scar he could not remember, and besides the fact that he never asked he knew it'd been his hand that had caused her harm.

"…I feel like we may have a Fall leaf ready to break from the branch." Naruto's statement brought both from their thoughts, as Ankoku stood still. Glancing at him from the side of her vision, she sighed, understanding the coded statement. There was a traitor amongst the Konohagakure forces.

"Are you sure? Naruto…You know what you have to do." She spoke with no mirth, no malice, serious and unwavering. Naruto met her gaze and gave her a gently smile, one of which she shared with him for a moment before walking over to assist him up. They would play and challenge, but they were much closer as friends than they wished to admit. Despite the fact that Naruto only knew her as Ankoku, and she only knew him when training, they could call each other on bluffs and knew when something was truly a concern for the other.

"I know, Ankoku. Are you prepared with 'The Maelstrom's End'?"

"Yes…You can find the body hidden within a small hut a small ways outside the village. Understand this much, you have to make this work…" Ankoku ran her fingers through her own hair, stress overtaking her as she too had a mission to complete, seeing as her father was not there to run the nightly watch with her. Stretching slightly, she watched as the sun slowly bled into a plethora of colors, signifying the night's beginning. "It's getting close, I have night watch tonight since you have your own tasks ahead of you…The dye is in Otou-san's bathroom, and the sewing kit is wherever you left it last. Make sure to attach the Hitai-ate in a visible spot…And Naruto…good luck." At that point, Ankoku leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his whiskered cheek as she dispersed in her own personal Shunshin, her body becoming ash and scattering in the wind.

Naruto's cheeks lit aflame at the gesture she offered, his hand moving to hold the warmth that filled him. Smiling, he entered the darkness of the house and set to prepare for the night.

||Small Hut; Mizuki's Location||

Mizuki let out a long breath as he crouched by the giant scroll within his grasp, blood coating his sleeves and hands. The guards had been dispatched easily when he'd arrived at the vault, having tricked them with his act of loyalty to Konoha. He had alerted no one, had slipped out of the vault without being detected, and had leapt for hours to fool any pursuers onto paths leading nowhere. He was at the small hut to finish preparations for his departure, his first action being to seal the Scroll of Sealing. As he prepared the much smaller scroll, he didn't notice the sounds of the foliage crunching beneath the weight of an unknown figure. That was, until…

"Yatta! Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing at my super secret training spot!" Cringing at his own persona's lack of tact, Naruto took on the visage of his old look to keep playing his part to fool Mizuki. The white-haired traitor in question glanced up from his work in fright, only to smirk at the sight of Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I see you caught me…Way to go! You passed the test!" Mizuki's teeth ground together as he closed his eyes in his smile, revealing to the true Naruto just how forced his actions were.

"A test? What do you mean?" Naruto hated the stupidity.

"Why, the true graduation test! You were the only one to figure out I was "stealing" this scroll, and for that you get to pass with extra credit!" Naruto was tired of the lies and the false masks everyone seemed to want to put up

"Really? That means I'm better than Sasuke-teme, 'ttebayo!" Naruto was tired of being loud and open, tired of the Henge he'd put upon himself to hide his true image.

"Yes, yes, and for that…I have a special surprise…Close your eyes now!" Mizuki smiled devilishly as Naruto did as he was told, a fuuma shuriken finding itself spinning in Mizuki's grasp. Waiting a moment, Mizuki stood and spun around on his heel, releasing the oversized weapon right at Naruto. It kept spinning, faster and faster, and Naruto did not flinch nor move. Its path was set, and Naruto just stood. Just stood.

The sound of metal slicing flesh echoed throughout the forest as blood was spilt onto the ground, a soft thud signifying a body hitting the ground. Sunshine blonde hair was now colored in crimson that stuck the locks together and formed a puddle beneath his face. His eyelids were still shut, his body cut at the sternum and spilling its precious life liquid onto the virgin soil. Uzumaki Naruto's body stained the earth and lay devoid of life, having been severed from the world by Mizuki's traitorous hands. But, he was not the only casualty.

Mizuki's eyes widened in fear as he stared at the dead body, his malicious smile no longer one of accomplishment or confidence. Blood stained the grass beneath him, as he shook in fear of what had caused him to feel numb. An obsidian colored blade ran through his abdomen, curving back and nearly touching his nose. Turning slightly, he stared into a pair of indigo-shaded orbs which served to reflect the fear death Mizuki was overcome with. The sound of flesh squelching and ripping apart from the weapons removal was the last thing Mizuki heard as he collapsed onto the ground, the black silhouette retrieving his scythe-like Kama from his body. Flicking the blood from the non-reflective surface of the elongated Kama, the figure checked Mizuki's pulse before grasping the scroll and approaching the downed child.

"You know, the Hokage is going to be pissed when he notices the missing body…" A voice resounded from a nearby tree, as a similarly dressed black figure stood with arms crossed. The one with blood staining its hand just nodded, before hand moved up to remove the mask. A black-haired male stood before the dead Uzumaki, his features showing him as someone no older than 12 or 13. His hair was slick, pulled back into a ponytail similar to the purple-hues of the other figure.

"True, but, as of now Uzumaki Naruto is dead. It is the time of the beginning of Gesshoku…The Lunar Eclipse shall purge this world of those who bring harm to others. Naruto…Your goals are mine to carry on. Arigatou, for all you've done for me." The black figure bowed towards the dead body, offering a small prayer as the sounds of yelling and barking dogs signaled the Inuzuka trackers were heading for their location.

"So, Gesshoku? I'll just call you bebi-'shoku then!" The purple-haired figure giggled as it dispersed, leaving as the black-haired Shinobi finished his final ritual.

"Baby? She really wants to keep that going…" Naruto sighed softly, looking to the night sky as he prepared to take on his role as Gesshoku, though that'd only be the name he'd go by within his career. In heart, he was still Naruto. In mind, in body, and in soul, however, he was becoming the Unrighteous, the true Shinobi. His hands were bathed in blood, and as he leapt away from the scene of his own death he felt freedom well up within him for the first time. Sealing his used Kama away, Gesshoku stepped into the shadows of Konohagakure, a place he was prepared to spend his life in to bring retribution to traitorous dogs and protect his friends.

||To be Continued||

A.N. – I put my attempt at small fight scenes, and even tried to come up with an idea I haven't seen done ever. So, let me know what you think! And on another note, yes, his name is a lot like Ankoku's or Shakou's, in that it's a false name and his name will remain Naruto in a way. But, I will be, and he will be, going by Gesshoku from this point onward.

Anyway, leave me a review, and again, someone please help me find a Beta Reader! I am in desperate need, because these things are rather hard to edit by myself. Thanks, and hope you review and enjoy!


End file.
